Who Are You? (Warrior Cats Generator)
by PercyandJay
Summary: (Disclaimer) Going to update very SOON- but this is basically showing your name and looks so far. Much more coming shortly!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Warrior Cats Generator Time! To find out your warrior cat name, follow along! Ready?

For your prefix, do the last or first (your choice) letter of your favorite color.

A-She-Light/Tom-Bramble

B-She-Soil/Tom-Fire

C-She-Fern/Tom-Raven

D-She-Lily/Tom-Bracken

E-She/Tom-Ember

F-She-Fog/Tom-Jay

G-She-Grass/Tom-Gorse

H-She-Honey/Tom-Hawk

I-She-Ice/Tom-Eagle

J-She-Pebble/Tom-Jungle

K-She-Magpie/Tom-Bush

L-She-Olive/Tom-Clay

M-She-Puffin/Tom-Cold

N-She-Pumpkin/Tom-Shrew

O-She/Tom-Tree

P-She/Tom-Thorn

Q-She-Sap/Tom-Mud

R-She-Cinder/Tom-Slight

S-She/Tom-Short or Patch

T-She-Shore/Tom-Raccoon

U-She-Lily/Tom-Black

V-She-Frozen/Tom-Pebble

W-She/Tom-Flow or Birch

X-She-Swan/Tom-Fish

Y-She-Cherry/Tom-Falcon

Z-She/Tom- Lark or Stoat

Now what'd you get? I got Soil! Now for the suffix!

For the prefix, use the last letter of your 2nd name!

A-flower or breeze

B-shine or dust

C-mist or spots

D-frost or scar

E-star or fur

F-pelt or tail

G-foot or leg

H-belly or bird

I-feather or fall

J-wing or leaf

K-blaze or heart

L-drop/s or cloud

M-storm or snow

N-stream or claw

O-talon or whisker

P-sting or bark

R-face or fish

S-stem or rise

T-set or wool

W-runner or tip

X-nose or flower

Y-breeze or shell

OTHER-dream, dapple, whisper, feather, or strike.

What'd you get? Write in the Reviews! Also, in the reviews, add suggestions for other type of generators, 'cuz I'll be doing more shortly! I got Soilstream! XD Thanks for you support! Remember to review!  
Ok! Because of a suggestion, I am now adding a look generator! Follow the directions!

For the eye color generator, use the first letter of your favorite animal.

a-f=hazel

g-l=brown

m-q=blue

r-u=green

v-x=yellow

y-z=gray

Next (the color of your fur generator) use the 3rd letter of your middle name. If you have less than 3, us the first.

a-d=brown

e-g=gray

h-l=blue-gray

m-p=neutral ginger

q-s=white

t-v=tan

w-z=black

Now doing the pattern! Use the first letter of your favorite game!

a-g=plain

h-p=tabby

q-v= tabby-and-white (look it up)

w-z= mottled

The end! Post in the reviews what you got! I'm Soilstream, a she-cat with hazel eyes and a tabby ginger pelt!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats!)**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally adding a new generator part!**

 **This one determines what Clan you are in.**

 **As always, post what you got in the reviews.**

 **Also, suggestions for new generators are very much welcome! Seriously! I'm on the verge of begging for it!**

 **And I just want to acknowledge a post commenting on how they were glad I didn't do stuff like for the first letter of your last name...**

 **I don't do that because I think it's like asking for info.**

 **So here we go..**

This'll be kind of different. It will be more of a test... So just answer the questions and post what you got!

I'm basically basing it on majority, so whatever you got more of (As, Bs, Cs, Ds) will be the Clan. There are 10 questions in all.

 **1: A group of friends is in trouble, but a family member is also in trouble. What do you do?**

a: Help your friends first

b: help your family first

c: go to neither cat(s) in trouble

d: help whoever's closest

 **2: You are due for a patrol, but your friends are going to play some fun games and you want to stay. What do you do?**

a: apologize to your friends since you can't participate and go on the patrol

b: go on the patrol without hesitance... Is that a word?

c: Take so long thinking about what to do that you miss the games and patrol XD

d: make a lame excuse and go with your friends.

 **3: You are more...**

a: fast than your friends

b: confident than your friends

c: strong than your friends

d: skilled at swimming than your friends

 **4: For summer break, you'd rather..**

a: spend some time at a peaceful cottage

b: play with your friends

c: play games (ex., paintball, laser tag, video games)

d: spend time at home watching t.v and sleeping

 **5: At school, you're considered...**

a: a quick-to-judge person

b: a goody two-shoes person

c: a jockey

d: a lazy not-so-smart-o

 **7: You consider yourself to be..**

a: quick to notice details

b: a pay-attentioner

c: somebody who never misses anything

d: a person who can't be tricked

 **7: You didn't realize that..**

a: # 7 was used twice in the question order, and you're now checking that it is

b: I skipped question 6, and you're now checking to make sure

c: you've wasted time In your day reading this

d: whatever and stuff... (- Sorry, Graystripe wrote that

 **8: You are more into...**

a: track

b: baseball (or) tennis

c: football

d: swimming, or nothing listed above

 **9:** **You spend most of your time...**

a: outside

b: with your friends

c: doing sports

d: on the internet

 **10: You think you will most likely (and I know this is a dumb question but I'm out of ideas)**

a: Windclan

b: Thunderclan

c: Shadowclan

d: Riverclan

 **The Result Page will be coming soon, hang in there... My bro needs to get on so I must stop now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So (And yes, I'm quitting the centered formatting- it was SO annoying-) I'm finally updating, and the results are based off of the MAJORITY of what you got. EX: if you got mostly choiceA's, then you are from Windclan!)**

 **Majority: A - Windclan**

 **Majority: B - Thunderclan**

 **Majority: C - Shadowclan**

 **Majority: D - Riverclan**

 **As always, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:) This page acknowledges Fallentail, who suggested a " How you die" generator. Also, OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T REALIZE I WOULD GET THIS MNY REVIEWS WITH SO LITTLE SUGGESTIONS JEEZ! Thank you for taking time to read this.**

 **Yeah, so... Right. How-You-Die generator... Okay, so, for the first part is WHAT TYPE OF DEATH: (Ex, Sickness, Physical ((wounds)), Age, etc.)**

 **To determine what type of death you have, use the last letter of your favorite food's name... Does that make sense? Whatever.**

 **a-g-** Sickness (Ex: Greencough)

 **h-p-** Physical (Ex: Died from blood loss)

 **q-v-** Natural Causes |Which excludes sicknesses/ diseases| (EX: Dying of old age)

 **w-z-** Forced Death (Basically offing yourself... Yeah... Kind of sad..

 **Erm.. Yeah. I got my death in the category of |** ** _Natural Causes_** **| . So I'm kind of happy. I just hope it's peaceful...**

 **Next is WHAT caused your death. Scroll to your category and read from there.**

 **Sickness:**

 **To determine WHICH sickness killed you, (or WILL kill you, whatever.. I'm too lazy to italicize the word will, so I just used caps... whatever..) use the second letter in your hair color. IF it's multi-color.. Well, it's your problem, not mine.**

 **A-O** Greencough, sadly, was the end of you. Your clanmates mourned in your honor. **..** OR did they? DUHN DUHN DUHN!

 **P-V** Bam, WHAT! You died soooo painfully- that's right, you died of HEART WORMS! Unlucky you- too bad!

 **W-Z** Yeah, so, you died of.. let me think.. Here's a really cheap one: Cancer. Don't complain, just deal with it. I know it's stupid and unlikely. But so it the fact that I'll pay attention if you complain.

 **(A/N:) I'm going to go ahead and stop here because I want to get this chapter out NOW- the other category determinators (whatever) will be in the next Chap... Yeah.**


	5. Yeah, so AKWARD

Okay guys, so, due to Fanfiction restrictions, I have made an important decision.

I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING- CONTINUEING- CONTINYUING- WHATEVER WRITING ON

INSTEAD I WILL TRANSPORT ALL SCRIPT

ONTO

WATTPAW

SORRY AND GOODBYE... Forever. :,,,(


End file.
